Ganondorf the Second
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This is a sequel to my first story, My First Story: Ganondorf Returns. This story is called, Ganondorf the Second. This is where Ganondorf's ancestor tries to take a shot at taking over the World. But this Ganondorf is just a child...


**Ganondorf**

**the**

**Second**

**Chapter 1: Hyrule in Trouble**

**(**It was a peaceful day in the land of Hyrule. Link and Zelda, the rulers of Hyrule, are newly weds and couldn't be happier. It's been seven years since Zelda and the Sages locked Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm forever, but little did they know that the incarnation of Ganondorf was to attack. They didn't know that when they locked Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm, that his ancestor was born.)

Link: Zelda, something doesn't feel right to me.

Zelda: What do you mean?

Link: I mean, I feel evil lingering in Hyrule.

Zelda: What? It can't be! The Sages locked Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm for eternity. He can't be back, not without the Triforce of Power!

Link: I know he's suppose to be gone forever, but didn't you tell me that his ancestor will come back WITH the Triforce of Power?

Zelda: *Gasp*, Yes, I did. So that means...

Link and Zelda: Hyrule's in trouble!

Link: I have to protect the Triforce of Power from Ganondorf's hands. Zelda, you stay here, I'm going to stop this new Ganondorf. This is going to be easy because this Ganondorf is just a child. He's about seven years old, but he has lots of power, enough power for Hyrule to be in danger.

Zelda: Link, I'm coming with you! The Triforce is my responsibility, too, and besides, I locked his ancestor in the Sacred Realm.

Link: I don't care, Zelda! I want you safe! Even if this guy is not as powerful as the first Ganondorf, I don't want anything to happen to you.

Zelda: *Sigh*, Alright, but can you promise me something?

Link: What?

Zelda: Come back safely.

Link: Yes, My love.

Zelda: I almost lost you once, I'm not going to lose you for certain.

(Link smiles, kisses Zelda on the lips and walks out of Hyrule Castle, he is heading for Gerudo Valley. Once Link is outside of the castle, he whistles for Epona, Epona comes, Link mounts her and they head for Gerudo Valley where the next Ganondorf resides.)

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Next Ganondorf**

(Link enters Gerudo Valley, there are no Gerudos in sight. Link heads to the Gerudo Fortress and he sees all of the Gerudos tearing down and re-building the Gerudo Fortress. Link can't believe what he is seeing.)

Link: Why are they doing that?!

(Link then sees a small male Gerudo giving orders and whipping the slackers. Link heads to the work sight and he hops off of Epona.)

Link: Hey, you, boy up there with the whip!

(The boy looks down at Link.)

Link: Yeah, you! What the hell are you doing?!

Boy: I am Ganondorf the Second, Prince of the Gerudos and soon to be King. I am giving these orders to the Gerudo tribe to re-build this Fortress. It's MY Fortress now and it WILL be called "Ganondorf's Fortress".

Link: So, you're the new Ganondorf, huh? You may be the Prince of the Gerudos now, but you'll never be the King of the Gerudos, for I, shall destroy you.

Ganon: You? Destroy me? Hahaha. You must be Link, the one who had sealed my ancestor in the Sacred Realm seven years ago. Ho ho ho. I may not posses the Triforce of Power now, but I will soon have it, and not only will I be the ruler of the Gerudo, Hyrule, but the entire World! Hahahahaha!

Link: That's what you think, Little boy!

(Link pulls out his sword and shield and he's ready to fight the young Prince of Evil. Ganondorf warps them to the Desert Colossus where they can battle in peace. The battle begins...)

**Chapter 3: The Battle**

(Link swings at Ganondorf, Ganondorf jumps and Link misses him. Ganondorf lands behind him and knocks Link down. Ganondorf jumps on top of Link and he tries to pull the Master Sword out of Link's hand, but Ganondorf cannot touch the Blade of Evil's Bane. Link swings at Ganondorf and hits him. Ganondorf flies back and lands on the ground with a *THUMP*. Link gets up and stands before the Evil Prince.)

Ganon: This isn't over! We will battle again!

(Ganondorf disappears. Leaving Link standing in the Desert Colossus by himself. Luckily, Link had the Ocarina of Time with him, so he warped himself out of the Desert Colossus using the Prelude of Light to take him to the Temple of Time. Once Link gets to the Temple of Time, he heads back to Hyrule Castle. He gets inside the castle, but Zelda is nowhere in sight.)

Link: Zelda! Sweetheart! Zelda, where are you!

(Link hears an evil laugh coming from a child. Link looks behind him and sees Ganondorf behind him.)

Link: Where's Zelda?! Where's my wife, Ganondorf?!

Ganon: Your wife is fine... For now... Heeheeheeheehee...

Link: Where is she?! I want to know!

Ganon: *Sigh*, Fine, if you really want to know, here she is... Ho ho ho...

(Ganondorf snaps his fingers and out of nowhere comes a pink coloured crystal with a lifeless Zelda inside. Link runs to the crystal and starts hitting the crystal with his hands, trying to get Zelda's attention.)

Link: Zelda! Zelda! Answer me, Honey!

Ganon: Haha! She cannot hear you.

Link: What did you do?! What did you do?!

Ganon: Ohh, I just simply sucked the life force out of her with my power! Hee hee hahaha!

(Link starts to cry, but as soon as he starts, he sucks his tears back in. He pulls out his sword. Then, turns around to hit Ganondorf. Ganondorf jumps out of Link's sword's way.)

Link: Get back here, You wimp!

Ganon: Hahaha! I may not have the Triforce of Power, but I am powerful and soon I will have the Triforce of Power and you'll never be able to stop me, hahaha!

(Ganondorf then shoots a beam at Link, it hits Link, and he falls to the ground. Ganondorf then runs away. He's heading to the Sacred Realm where the Triforce of Power is being kept. Link gets up and chases after him. Ganondorf reaches the Temple of Time. And with Link closely behind him. Ganondorf enters through the Door of Time to where the Pedestal of Time use to hold the Master Sword. There is a big, blue swirly thing above the Pedestal of Time which Ganondorf starts to enter to get to the Triforce of Power. But Link grabs Ganondorf's shoulder and throws him on the ground. Link then quickly pulls out his sword and without hesitant, he jumps in the air and plunges the Master Sword into Ganondorf's chest. Ganondorf starts to scream. Then, his screams stop. He closes his eyes, then, he dies. Link jumps off of Ganondorf and pulls out the Master Sword with him. Link stands, staring at Ganondorf's body. At the corner of Link's eye, he sees a pink crystal coming down with Zelda in it. The pink crystal starts to fade and when it has completely faded, Zelda opens her eyes. She sees Link then she sees Ganondorf's lifeless body on the floor. Zelda lets out one big cheer.)

Link: Zelda we still have to throw this Ganondorf into the Sacred Realm, never to bother us again.

Zelda: You're right, Link, I'll call the Six Sages and we'll throw him in the Sacred Realm.

Zelda: _Six Sages, hear me. Help me throw this incarnation of Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm, forever!_

Rauru: _We hear your call, Leader of the Sages. We shall get rid of this Prince of Evil forever!_ _Six Sages, now!_

(Zelda disappears and Link sees colourful sparkles surround Ganondorf's body. They take Ganondorf's body to the entrance of the Sacred Realm. All of a sudden Ganondorf opens his eyes and is barely alive. He knows where he is now, the Triforce of Power is. He sees it and before they throw him into the Sacred Realm, he grabs it. And just as they're sealing the entrance to the Sacred Realm, Zelda notices that Ganondorf has the Triforce of Power.)

Zelda: _No! Sages! Ganondorf grabbed the Triforce of Power and we didn't know it! He has it now, and he'll be able to weaken the seal on the Sacred Realm! Ganondorf the Second and Ganondorf the First will be able to get out now! We have to get it back!_

Rauru: _There's nothing we can do about it now, Zelda. The Sacred Realm can only be opened once every seven years._

Zelda: _No! No..._

(Zelda returns to the Temple of Time.)

Zelda: Link, we did it, we trapped Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm, but we have bad news... You didn't fully kill Ganondorf, he grabbed the Triforce of Power before we threw him in the Sacred Realm and we couldn't stop him. So, him or him AND Ganondorf the First will be back.

(Link gives Zelda a hug. And they knew that their ancestors will have twice the problem than what they had... But for now, Hyrule is safe, for at least a hundred years...)

_The End_


End file.
